


Mushroom Delights

by LarkForest



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Mushrooms, Other, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarkForest/pseuds/LarkForest
Summary: Damian should have headed the warnings not to wander in the Gotham Forest.#Kinktober - Drugged
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Other(s)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973308
Kudos: 27





	Mushroom Delights

All Gotham natives know that it is dangerous to wander the Gotham Forest at night. It is a shame that no one warned Damian about it. Damian may be a Wayne, but he was not of Gotham and the city knows it. One late evening after a disastrous fight with his father, Damian flees into the deep woods behind the manor. The servant, Pennyworth, had told Damian that the woods could be dangerous, but Damian had undergone survival training with master assassins in the League. Nothing could possibly catch the boy off guard.

Deep into his wandering, Damian catches the odd fragrance of something indescribable. It lulls him, and Dami is eager to find the source. He follows a path that takes him deep amongst a grove of trees so overgrown that no light can penetrate through the canopy. The boy comes upon a ring of purple and white mushrooms, swaying softly in the breeze. The lavender and frankincense scent intensifies and overwhelms Damians senses. Damian feels compelled to step into the circle. His head growing fuzzy and he doesn’t remember how he ended up on his knees in front of a particularly large mushroom. A drop of amber liquid beads up on the surface of the fungus. His mouth waters and Dami has the irresistible urge lick it up. His tongue touches the nectar and Dami sees stars. Damian has never tasted something so good in his entire life. He moves to suck on the head of the mushroom. Nectar pours down his throat and Dami moans, addicted to the taste.

Slowly to not startle the boy, the head of the mushroom expands until it's too thick to pull out. Dami is trapped sucking down the aphrodisiac. More vines move behind him and bind his legs and atms. The boy is immobile and absolutely defenseless to the massive phallic shaped mushroom head pressing against his exposed hole. The girthy invader would have hurt if Damian was not so fucked out on the aphrodisiacs but instead the boy just hums with pleasure and sucks on the mushroom harder. The boy is filled with nectar and spores, intent on filling his fertile womb and creating a breeding ground for new mushrooms to sprout. The nectar that Damian is being fed will sustain him for decades and soon the forest will grow around them obscuring the spawning ground from sight, nothing to be seen except another mushroom circle waiting for its next victim.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this and are looking for other filthy depraved drabbles check out my twitter account, @SluttyTimDrake 
> 
> See you there ;)


End file.
